This new poinsettia cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage produced by my crossing unknown seedlings and other commonly known poinsettia varieties in an intensive program of hybridization carried on by me at Encinitas, Calif. This plant was discovered by me in my greenhouses during evaluation of breeding traits and noticed because of its early blooming characteristics and its beautiful bright red bract color, which had qualities similar to the Eckespoint C-1 Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,923). Propagation under my direction, by cuttings from the parent plant, has been done through successive generations at Encinitas, Calif., and its novel and distinctive characteristics have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.